Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Willowkit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?-- 04:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This is good! Darken the shading and brighten the highlights some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded brightened highlights-- 01:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur the earpink on our left a bit more if you can. 00:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened shading and blurred ear pink-- 22:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks - For Approval Third times the charm =) -- 06:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) xD I like these a lot! The heads look a little bit squashed though; make them taller (if that makes sense) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed heads.- 22:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I think the tails should be a bit longer. 01:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Much better :) There should be some sort of line where I've indicated, or at least something like that. Right now it's just the big white blob. I also think that the short hairs have too much fluff, get rid of some of it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded took away some fluff and added line art where you said. I think the tails are long enough.-- 01:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments?-- 22:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop(W)- For Approval Here she is! I haven't done chararts in a while, so don't blame me if it fails :P Comments? [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 11:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) This looks great! Darken the ear pink and darken the face stripes some. Thicken the shading on the haunch-- 17:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Snowblaze (Ro) - For Approval Comments?-- 07:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) maybe smudge the white transition a bit more. This is really good! 00:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful! I would maybe blur the ear pink some more, along with what Ash said [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink and white transition-- 22:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Phoenixblaze (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you try to make the ear pink a little more pinkish? The tip of the tail has some lighter pixels throughout it-- 22:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Lotus (Ro) For Approval I don't know...I think I made the highlights too bright and I don't think I'll be able to darken them without making it look weird :/ Oh well, comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I think the highlights are fine =) I see nothing wrong with this-- 22:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Blur the earpink a bit. Other than that amazing! 02:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Birdnose (Q) For Approval Ooh, I like this one :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) This looks great! Can you make the shade of green a little lighter? -- 22:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Blossompaw (Ki) - For Approval Comments?-- 17:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC)